Bayonetta vs Goku
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Bayonetta hears about Goku beating up the friends of her infernal demon partners, and goes to stop him. The Umbra Witch and Left Eye vs the Super Saiyan who was raised on Earth.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Bayonetta. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama and Bayonetta is the property of Nintendo.**

Bayonetta leaned over her balcony, having just showered and not gotten dressed. As she listened to the sounds from the streets below, she turned back to the room.  
"You know, sneaking into a girl's room and watching her shower is called breaking and entering, voyeurism, trespassing, and a few other things I don't remember."

Luka stepped out of the darkness, looking up at the ceiling.  
"I promise I wasn't looking, Bayonetta."  
Bayonetta smiled. "Are you saying you don't find me attractive?"  
Luka choked, looking down at her for only a second before forcing himself to stare directly into her eyes.  
"Of course, Bayonetta!" He stammered.  
Bayonetta smirked more aggressively. "So I'm NOT attractive?"  
Luka coughed as he choked, and stammered, "No! I swear, you're beautiful!"  
Bayonetta laughed, and patted him on the shoulder. "I was teasing, Cheshire. You're so cute when you're exasperated."

Luka smiled as he realised she had been teasing, and leaned across the rail.  
"You can be so annoying, Bayonetta."  
Bayonetta chuckled. "As I recall, you were always the one chasing me and annoying me."  
As Luka sighed, Bayonetta stepped closer and put her arm over his shoulders.  
"You know I'm glad you're around… Luka. I wouldn't have kept you around if I wasn't."  
Luka chuckled. "Thanks… Cereza."  
Bayonetta raised her left eyebrow at this, then shrugged.

"So, Cheshire, I assume you had something to tell me?"  
Luka snapped his fingers. "Yes I did!"  
Bayonetta smirked. "If you're trying to remember, try looking at what you were looking at when you forgot it. Was it my boobs or my behind?"  
Luka flinched, and Bayonetta chuckled at his reaction, though it was obvious her insinuation was correct. "Well? Which one was it?"  
Luka blushed, turning away. "I heard there was a guy catching demons and handing them to a god of some kind."  
Bayonetta turned her back, and Luka cried out as she leaned over the rail again.  
"Well, I'll go find him and make him my bitch. He'll take your job."

* * *

Goku sat in a coffee shop, wolfing down his sandwich, rice and cake. He had actually brought the food with him and simply sat down at the coffee shop because it had tables, but he hadn't understood when the staff had asked him to leave. As he finished his food, a large woman in tight black leather sat down next to him.  
"Hello there, Goku. I hear you've been a naughty boy lately."  
Goku blinked, smiling innocently. "I may have blown up a mountain last time I was training, I'm sorry."  
Bayonetta shook her head. "It was a rock formation, the way I heard it. Or maybe it was several rock formations… And the ground under them."  
Goku's smile faltered a bit as he blushed. "Maybe… Sorry."  
Bayonetta leaned seductively across the table, leering into his eyes with a seductive look on her face. Goku looked at her, still looking uncomfortable, but Bayonetta realised he was uncomfortable because he thought he was being reprimanded for wrecking the rock formations, and that her seductive sleaziness facade had nothing to do with his reaction. She sighed, leaning back in her seat and giving him an interested smile accompanied by a wink, to which Goku blinked twice, oblivious to her signals.

Realizing her seductive facial expressions were lost on him, Bayonetta stood and leaned across the table, positioning herself so that Goku could see right down her cleavage. Goku's wide, innocent eyes followed hers, and even after several seconds, in which she was sure his peripherals could see her exposed cleavage, his eyes never wavered, even when she twitched her torso to jiggle her assets slightly. Seeing that he was still oblivious, she then turned around, sitting on the table with her back to him.  
"I have something to show you."  
She bent over and started playing with her boots, sticking her large behind in his face, less than a foot away. Still oblivious, Goku leaned back, looking under the table so that he could still see her face, albeit from the side. Seeing that he was doing this, Bayonetta sighed. Goku genuinely wasn't interested in her, or attracted to her in any way.

Bayonetta stood up, activating Witch Time and firing a string of bullets from the Scarborough Fair at Goku, who reacted instantly and flew away from her, surprisingly fast despite the Witch Time. Bayonetta kicked the table down the street, readying the Scarborough Fair to continue shooting.  
"Consider our foreplay finished, my dear. Time to die."  
Bayonetta started shooting, jumping up as she did so, but Goku was still just fast enough to dodge the shots. Goku fired a Ki blast back at her, hitting her in the chest and shooting her against the wall of a building, sending cracks through most of the building.

Bayonetta dropped back to the ground, sighing as Witch Time ceased function.  
"It isn't polite to shoot a lady."  
Goku slowly lowered himself to the ground in front of her. "Who are you?"  
Bayonetta shrugged. "I'm the witch who's going to kick your ass today."  
Goku slowly hovered above the ground again, his hair becoming blond and spiking upwards as he powered up to Super Saiyan. Bayonetta smirked at this, readying her katana, the Shuraba. Goku sensed the Ki from the glowing katana, and could tell it had some hidden power.

Goku advanced suddenly, punching Bayonetta in the face and sending her flying back. Bayonetta activated Witch Time as she landed, slowing Goku down just enough that she could react to his follow-up punch, dodging his strike and swinging Shuraba at him as a counter attack. Goku caught the blade with his hand, but cried out as his fingers whitened, and he flew back, feeding Ki to that hand to repair the damage it had taken. "What was that?"

Goku looked up just in time to dodge another swing from the sword, and kicked Bayonetta back, firing a string of Ki blasts at her, watching as she dodged most of them but then finally got hit by one which took her off balance in time for another to hit the blade of Shuraba and shatter it. Bayonetta looked disdainfully at the blade, throwing it aside. She then readied the Kulshedra whip, lashing it at Goku, who caught it in his hand, wincing slightly at the pain of it hitting his palm. Goku pulled at the whip, trying to drag Bayonetta to him, but she planted her feet, and was immovable.  
 _She's strong… But this whip doesn't have the same effect as that sword did. Hopefully the sword was the only weapon that could do that._

Goku fired a blast through the whip, damaging it noticeably. Bayonetta saw this and let go of the whip, readying the Durga gauntlet and greave set. "I believe fisticuffs may be more your speed, blondie bear."  
Bayonetta charged, activating Witch Time once more as she did so. Goku charged, observing the lightning function on the gauntlets. He lined his fists with extra energy to harden them, and slammed his fist into the right gauntlet. He ignored the electric shock he received and proceeded with another punch from his other hand, which Bayonetta blocked with her elbow, resulting in a sharp cracking sound.

Bayonetta dived back, rubbing her forearm, which she knew had a cracked bone in it somewhere. Meanwhile Goku ignored his dislocated little finger and charged again, swinging his other fist at her. Thanks to Witch Time being active, Bayonetta had enough time to react, altering the Durga so it had fire instead of electricity. Goku's fist collided sharply with Bayonetta's, and another sharp crack resulted, along with an explosion of fire.

Goku and Bayonetta both dived back, Goku gripping his moderately burned right hand, while Bayonetta grimly inspected her dislocated index and middle fingers on her own right hand, along with the deep crack that now ran through Durga's right gauntlet. Goku recovered first, firing a Ki blast from his left hand at Bayonetta and hitting her square in the chest, launching her down the street. Bayonetta skidded across the concrete for hundreds of metres, before jumping back to her feet, ignoring the deep cuts in her back. Goku quickly punched a hole in the ground using his good hand, sticking his burned hand into the cold concrete.

On the other end of the block, Bayonetta transformed into a panther and ran back, jumping over cars and pedestrians as she ran. Each observed something important about the other. Bayonetta had noticed that the heat of Durga's fire had had more effect on Goku than any of her blunt strikes and sword attacks, and so she wondered if cold was as big a weakness to him as heat was. At the same time, Goku noticed that Bayonetta was turning into a panther to run and still wasn't very fast. He realised that the wave she kept sending out had always sped her up, and now he wondered if what she was doing was slowing down time. What was more, he had noticed that she seemed unable to fly.

Bayonetta changed back into human form as she reached Goku, and she rapidly attacked using the fire gauntlets, which Goku dodged, but then she quickly kicked him using the ice skates of Odette, sending an explosion of ice into Goku. Goku flew back, crying out at the pain of his skin being frozen, but he quickly powered up and shattered the ice. He then flew back at Bayonetta and uppercut her hard enough to launch her into the sky. Goku rapidly flew up after her, shooting her with a steady barrage of Ki blasts. Bayonetta took several shots, one of which smashed the Odette skates, but she casually kicked them off, realising the Durga's fire was the better weapon anyway.

She activated Witch Time again, turning into a large crow and flying at Goku, changing back to herself as soon as she was within striking range. Bayonetta started punching and kicking at Goku as fast as she could, each hit burning either his arms or his chest and face, depending on whether he managed to block that particular hit or not. After this exchanged went on for several minutes, Goku flew back, firing a blast at her. Bayonetta transformed into a swarm of bats and dodged this blast, but Goku rapidly flew away from her, hovering in the air and breathing heavily, sporting numerous burns which had destroyed much of his clothing and singed his hair, along with having blackened several patches of skin.

Seeing a potential victory close at hand, Bayonetta changed back into a crow and charged at him, but Goku flew away, keeping a distance and shooting blasts at her. She dodged every blast, but she realised he was stalling. After Goku played keep away with Bayonetta for several minutes, Witch Time finally wore off, and Bayonetta launched herself down at the ground to escape the barrage of blasts, but as soon as she started to move away, Goku was upon her, punching her with renewed force which struck her left and right. Bayonetta rapidly activated Witch Time again, swinging the Durga at Goku and hitting him in the face, leaving another light burn, but this time Goku had been in time to dodge most of the fire, resulting in only light skin damage.

Goku flew to the other end of the Earth, assembling himself in a meditative pose and gaining mental control over his pain. Goku then flew back, flying past Bayonetta and shooting more light Ki blasts at her, watching as she dodged them then turned back into a crow and charged again. Goku flew away once more, keeping his distance, and Bayonetta realised she was not using a winning tactic. Goku was keeping her away until her Witch Time stopped functioning, then he was attacking in force as soon as it did. The light injuries she was inflicting were nothing compared to what he was inflicting in response, and she knew she wasn't going to land a killing blow like this.

Bayonetta changed back into herself and dropped back to Earth, Goku following close behind. Goku continued attacking, obviously trying to goad her into continuing to pursue him, but she was too smart for that. Finally, she hit the ground, and the blocks around her were disintegrated by the shock wave. She then started firing shots from Lt. Col. Kilgore at Goku, which Goku casually dodged while also shooting back. After dodging several Ki blasts Bayonetta established that this tactic wasn't a winning one either. Bayonetta quickly activated Witch Time again, summoning Gomorrah and stepping back to watch. Gomorrah snatched Goku out of the air and started chewing on him. Goku cried out inside, then went quiet.

Bayonetta watched as Gomorrah continued chewing, and she smirked. "Sweet dreams, sugar. Shame, because you had such an attractive physique…"  
Bayonetta's smirk faded as she heard Goku scream again from inside Gomorrah's mouth, but this time in rage. Gomorrah's head suddenly exploded from the inside in a burst of reddish-yellow, fiery Ki, and Goku hovered out, now sporting deep red hair rather than blond. Goku flew at Bayonetta, and starting swinging his fists at her, while she dodged his strikes. Realising she couldn't play the dodging game forever and that she had to counter attack before Witch Time wore off, Bayonetta once again started attacking using Durga, but Goku vanished, appearing up in the sky. Bayonetta shook her head, wondering how he could have dodged it that fast. She knew his speed and she knew he wasn't that fast.

Bayonetta analysed the situation quickly. Goku's action of returning to the air gave away that he had decided to alternate between two tactics. When Bayonetta went on the offensive, he would take to the air where she was less mobile and keep away until Witch Time ceased, then he'd attack in force while she was too slow to counter. She had tried using the deadly counter attack, but she now knew he could dodge any single attack she threw. He wasn't even fighting on the ground only, but rather returning to the air in order to keep her from hitting him.

Bayonetta knew that this limited her options. If she took to the air she could never catch him, as soon as Witch Time ceased she'd be his punching back no matter where they both were, and if she stayed on the ground he could simply shoot from above or come down and attack as soon as Witch Time faltered then escape as soon as she reactivated it. Whether she fought him on the ground or in the air, he could easily keep away from her then attack as soon as Witch Time ceased. She considered sending her flying crow summon after him, but she knew he would simply blow it up.

Coming to a decision, Bayonetta summoned her deadliest summon, Queen Sheba, and started shooting at Goku from the ground using a mixture of the Scarborough Fair and the Onyx Roses, simply to try to keep him distracted. She knew that if he reached the ground that would largely take Queen Sheba out of play, and with this massive summon she knew she would be vulnerable. Queen Sheba reared up behind Goku, who was casually dodging the bullets. As Queen Sheba started to reach out in order to grab him and crush him, Goku used Instant Transmission to return to the ground, appearing right in front of the mostly nude Bayonetta and firing a blast straight into her face. Bayonetta staggered, and Witch Time ceased as Goku fired blast after blast at her, and she struggled to maintain control of Queen Sheba long enough to send her away. As Queen Sheba reached down to seize Goku from the ground, apparently prepared to scoop up Satan City and the desert around it in the process, Goku fired a blast into the monster's face, staggering it slightly.

Goku then vanished using Instant Transmission, appearing behind Bayonetta and punching her in the face, staggering her further. Bayonetta attempted to activate Witch Time again, but her Witch powers were at their peak controlling Queen Sheba, and so the time control only slowed down time marginally, and Goku, who was still far faster than her due to Witch Time's diminished effects, fired an instant Kamehameha which slammed into Bayonetta's chest and finally relieved her of the Durga gauntlets and greaves, shattering them into a million pieces. Bayonetta sagged, her clothes almost gone, and Queen Sheba started to twitch as if becoming less stable.

Goku appeared in front of the exhausted Bayonetta, his red hair returning to its original black colour as he folded his arms. "Put that monster back where you found it and leave. I'm letting you live."  
Bayonetta took this opportunity to regain control of Queen Sheba, hoping Goku wouldn't intervene. Seeing that Goku was starting to leave, Bayonetta finally regained control of the summoned demon and activated Witch Time, allowing Queen Sheba to reach down and seize the now airborne Goku between her fingers, the Saiyan now struggling to push the giant fingers apart. Bayonetta deactivated Witch Time, and stepped towards Goku.  
"Or maybe _I'm_ letting _you_ live. I swear, arrogant men piss me off to no end, telling me I'm too weak to kill because I'm a woman, and such a gorgeous one at that."

Goku vanished from between Queen Sheba's fingers using Instant Transmission and appeared in front of the unprepared Bayonetta, punching her hard enough to spin her around, dazing her slightly. Goku stepped back, now viewing this more as a competition than a fight to the death.  
"Well I ain't outta the game yet! What say we finish this little one-on-one?"  
Bayonetta turned to face him again, watching as Goku waited patiently for her to get ready. Bayonetta was sorely tempted to take him up on his challenge, but her energy was fading, and if she lost control of Queen Sheba she would be consumed by her own summon. Bayonetta rapidly recalled Queen Sheba, and as soon as the demon was gone Bayonetta slumped down, landing on her knees then falling back. Goku stepped over to her and picked her up, carrying her in his arms.  
"We're done, huh? Okay, I'll get you some help."  
As Bayonetta groaned softly, Goku scratched his head. "Come to think of it, I should probably get you some clothes too. Chichi's are too small, but Bulma's should fit."  
Realising what he was saying, Bayonetta looked down at herself and saw that she was naked. Obviously she had used up all her energy when controlling Queen Sheba. Bayonetta's exhaustion finally overcame her, and she passed out, going limp in Goku's arms.

* * *

Goku carried Bayonetta home, entering the house and placing the unconscious Bayonetta in his and Chichi's bed, rapidly throwing a blanket over her to cover her from the neck down.  
"Okay, better go get some of Bulma's clothes for her."

* * *

Bayonetta woke up groggily, and found herself in what felt like a bed, with a thick blanket over her to cover her from the neck down, based on how warm she was. As she started to properly wake up, she became aware of a draft, and shook herself awake in time to see an adolescent boy who looked similar to Goku stumbling back and dragging the blanket with him, at least until she gripped it to stop him taking it off her and exposing her.  
"Now what were you doing?!"  
Goten dropped the blanket and held up his hands innocently, but Bayonetta could still feel the draft where he had lifted the blanket to see what she looked like under it. As Bayonetta prepared to start insulting him, a slim woman with dark hair charged in and yelled, "Goten! You get yer sorry butt outta here before I kick it!"

Goten scampered from the room, and Chichi turned to regard Bayonetta. After a brief moment of eye contact, Chichi groaned. "Great! First he's bringing home aliens, and now he's bringing home other women? Oh, my husband is such a jerk!"  
Seeing an opportunity to further infuriate Chichi, Bayonetta stood up and threw the blanket aside, trying to show Chichi how much younger and more curvaceous she was than Chichi. As she did this, however, Chichi raised her eyebrows aggressively. After a brief moment in which Chichi and Cereza silently challenged each other, Chichi suddenly held up a handful of clothes and threw them to Bayonetta. As Bayonetta caught them, Chichi gleefully said, "It was hard finding any of Bulma's clothes that would actually fit you, but in the end we found some that could stretch far enough."

A smirking Chichi left, and a deflated Bayonetta held up the clothes and saw that while the top fit fine, the pants and underpants were indeed smaller than her own size, but were particularly stretchy. Based on the size and structure of the clothes she knew this Bulma wasn't a skinny woman by any means, but rather was quite well sized. Bayonetta begrudgingly put the clothes on, trying to ignore the tightness of the pants which reminded her of her unusually large hips, and while she knew they were quite acceptable appearance-wise, being reminded that her hips were that much larger than average was not a good feeling for her, especially when Chichi had just used that fact to imply Bayonetta was fat. "Losing a fight and being called fat all in one day… I pity the next angel or Enzo I see!"

 _Analysis:_

 _This one was a messy fight, but at the end of the day it was almost inescapable that Goku was the winner._

 _ **Speed:**_

 _ **Bayonetta:**_ _Bayonetta was shown to catch up to Luka's speeding car. If we assume his car was moving at 100mph/160km/h, which is possible but doubtful since the car is large and armoured, catching up to it would require her to exceed its speed by some margin but not by much. It would require 120mph, but let's say 150mph. If we assume her panther form is 4X faster since that's about how much faster it is in gameplay, it would make her about 600mph in panther form. She has another feat where she may have outrun an explosion, which would be a maximum of Mach 6. One thing we can credit her with however is lightning timing reactions, not due to the satellite or the statue lightning like most people may expect, but due to a feat in the movie Bloody Fate in which Jeanne dodges a lightning strike. Those reactions made speedblitzing her more difficult for Goku, but they weren't really enough._

 _ **With Witch Time:**_ _Enzo is driving on a freeway, on which the speed limit is likely 110km/h._

 _Enzo is clearly speeding by a significant margin as he keeps weaving around other cars and getting honked at. 150km/h_

 _Bayonetta activates Witch Time just as Enzo's car flips._

 _She then fights for about 10 minutes, and then comes back and rights his car, and it hasn't moved. In short, Enzo's car is flying at 150km/h, yet stays still for ten minutes under Witch Time, which means his car which would have travelled 25km instead travelled less than 50cm_

 _50cm X 2 = 1m_

 _1m X 1000 = 1km_

 _1km X 25 = 25km_

 _X2, X1000, X25_

 _50,000 X increase_

 _150km/h X 50,000 = 7,500,000km/h or about Mach 7,500.  
There are higher ways to calculate it too though, usually revolving around her bullet-timing feats and the same Witch Time increase._

 _ **Queen Sheba's Speed:**_ _In the movie Bloody Fate Queen Sheba is seen dragging Jubileus around near the moon, and noticeably covers a distance similar to the diameter (width) and arguably the circumference of the moon, in under a second. The moon's diameter is about 3,472km, 2157.4 miles, making Queen Sheba 2157 miles per second, 129,420 miles per minute, 7,765,200mph, Mach 10,217, roughly an 86th of light speed._

 _Queen Sheba may also be unaffected by Witch Time, making her speed in Witch Time:  
10,217 X 50,000 = 510,850,000, meaning that if Bayonetta can use both Witch Time and Queen Sheba at once, and Queen Sheba is immune to Witch Time, two things which to be honest are uncertain and using both at once may lead to Bayonetta being eaten, well if she can do them both without being eaten and Sheba is immune to Witch Time then Sheba is potentially Mach 510,850,000, or 579 times the speed of light. This is incredibly iffy though, since if she could do that she would have done it when Sheba was fighting Jubileus. So she probably can't._

 _ **Goku:**_ _Goku flew to the other end of the planet Namek in five seconds. Generally it makes sense to expect Namek to be comparable in size to Earth. The Earth's circumference is 40,075km/24901 miles, and light speed is 186,000 miles per second. So it would take about 0.1338763 seconds for light to circle the Earth.  
Goku circled half of Namek in five seconds, making his trip 20,037km/12,450 miles in five seconds, 4000km/sec or 2490 miles/sec, 240000km/min, 14,400,000km/h, 8,964,000mph, Mach 11,794. Another way is the fact Gohan's blast which kills Cell is seen to travel distance similar to the Earth's diameter in a little over six seconds. Earth's diameter is 12,742km, traversing that in 6 seconds is 2,123km/sec or 1319.58529 miles per second, which is about a 140th of light speed, just over Mach 6,000 or for those who want a specific number Mach 6250.66716. _

_There are numerous ways to calculate both character's speeds, but in the end the likely result will always be the same, wherein Bayonetta's Witch Time makes her faster, but then Goku backs out and keeps her at a distance until Witch Time wears off. With Instant Transmission this shouldn't be too difficult for him, and since her crow form has no speed showings except being very slow in gameplay he can just take to the sky which limits her ability to hit him while Witch Time is active._

 _ **Strength:**_

 _ **Bayonetta:**_ _Bayonetta head-butted a small to medium skyscraper back at Balder. Based on its size we could call it a 10,000 ton building. It was moving at decent speed, but if you measure, the top face of the building is about 5 times taller than Balder, who in that form was about ten feet tall, making it a 50 square foot wide building. Its height was about 5 times its width, making it about 250 feet tall. The distance it crossed was about 5 times its height, making it a 1,250 foot/381 metre distance. The building took two or three seconds to traverse the distance. That would require 685km/h if it took two seconds, about 450km/h if it was 3 seconds. We'll say 2 seconds. The fact it was spinning adds a bit more._

 _Speed: 685km/h  
Mass: 10,000 tons  
Mass X Speed – Acceleration. 685 X 10,000 – 6,850,000 or 6.85 million km/h acceleration.  
Acceleration X Gravity – Force at point of impact. 6,850,000 X 8.65 – 59,252,500 tons at point of impact.  
Only the top of the building hit Bayonetta. It would weigh about a twentieth of the whole building as it isn't too tall a building.  
Speed: 685km/h, more with the spinning factored in.  
Mass: 500 tons  
Mass X Speed – Acceleration. 342,500km/h acceleration.  
Acceleration X Gravity – Weight of general impact. 342,500 X 8.65 – 2,962,625 tons weight of general impact.  
Force at point of impact plus weight of general impact – 62,215,125  
X the weight of the building for follow through since she had to reflect the whole building. X 10,000  
622,151,250,000.  
She also sent the building flying, sending the 10,000 ton building flying back across the distance, doubling the force as she not only stopped it but reversed its motion.  
622151250000 X 2 – 124,402,600,000 or about 124 Billion tons. Bear in mind she did this with momentum rather than sheer strength._

 _ **Goku:**_ _Goku shoves apart a rock formation while in SS1. The formation would be roughly 20,000 tons, as Buu is roughly a 150th of the larger half's front face, and the formation's depth appears to be similar to half its width. That makes Buu a 22,500th of the larger half. An area of stone the size of Buu would be roughly half a ton. That means Goku would have been shoving 11,250 tons in the form of the larger half with one arm, while shoving less weight in the form of the other half with his other arm. It makes for approximately 20,000 tons, which is consistent with the scaling. He struggled to do this feat, and if scaling can't be used, this is the highest strength feat in DBZ, and worse, it's a filler scene._

 _This is the one area in which Bayonetta clearly comes out on top, and admittedly it does make close combat a bit dicey for Goku, and combined with Witch Time gave Bayonetta a good chance at landing some telling strikes, but with Instant Transmission and speed Goku can keep Bayonetta at a distance most of the time._

 _ **Skill:**_ _This one was never really in question. While Bayonetta is a capable fighter with good command of numerous martial arts, guns, swords, whips and numerous other weapons, the guns are her best weapon, and her list of victories and skills, while good, pales compared to Goku, who has a long list of victories over villains like Frieza, Buu, Piccolo, Vegeta, Raditz, and the list goes on. He also has training from numerous masters, and while Bayonetta has been training with Jeanne for centuries and fought Balder, Goku has more experience in major fights._

 _ **Tactics:**_ _Once Goku figured out Bayonetta couldn't fly very well the sky would be his sanctuary from any of her attacks, and since she needs Witch Time to compete for speed all he had to do was wait for it to cease then attack, then use Instant Transmission to escape as soon as she activates it again. Since Goku is that much faster than Bayonetta normally she wouldn't be able to block or dodge very well once he starts hitting her._

 _ **Withstanding the other's attacks:**_

 _ **Goku's attacks against Bayonetta:**_

 _ **Goku's strikes:**_ _Goku's punches are very strong, but Bayonetta is very resistant to blunt force trauma and would be able to withstand Goku's strikes._

 _ **Ki blasts:**_ _These would be very painful, but only the strongest can be expected to do severe damage, and seeing as those take longer to charge Bayonetta can activate Witch Time and dodge them._

 _ **Destructo Disk:**_ _This is the one move Goku has that could end Bayonetta instantly. Seeing as Bayonetta has no regeneration, being hit by this attack would be fatal provided it got her anywhere vital, such as the neck or torso. However, it takes a few moments to charge which would help her dodge it. By the time she's slow enough to be hit by this, she'll be weak enough for the regular attacks to bring her down. Regardless, Goku would never use it against her because it isn't in his character. While Goku isn't totally against landing fatal blows, he prefers not to._

 _In the end, Goku has no way to end it quickly, and rather has to outlast her and bring her down over time._

 _ **Bayonetta's attacks against Goku:**_

 _ **Bayonetta's strikes:**_ _Goku can take punches from Beerus who shattered a string of moons by flying through them, and is also far stronger than Gotenks who made a one hundred metre deep crater the width of a small football field. While Bayonetta can strike hard enough to hurt Goku, she won't shatter him with her hits._

 _ **Scarborough Fair:**_ _Goku is bulletproof when he focuses his Ki._

 _ **Shuraba:**_ _This was a potentially deadly weapon, since it can devour souls and Goku has never faced a soul attack. However, exactly how the sword drains souls is unknown, whether it drains them on contact or needs to kill them first, and also how powerful the soul drain is. The weapon is also seen to break in the movie Bloody Fate._

 _ **Odette:**_ _Goku implied the sheer cold in the Room of Spirit and Time was rather daunting, which means sheer cold can hurt him, but Odette's ice is cold to an unknown extent, meaning that while it will definitely hurt him it won't kill him._

 _ **Durga:**_ _While the electric setting won't be a big threat, Goku has never shown any massive resistance to heat-based attacks, as him and Frieza both avoided being sprayed with lava and he stated Buu's steam would incinerate him. This means fire can hurt him, but Durga's heat is unquantified, and the best we can say is that it's fire, probably hotter than normal fire. While that will hurt Goku, it probably won't burn him to death in an instant. It was still Bayonetta's best weapon though._

 _ **Gomorrah:**_ _Goku has very hard skin, which makes killing him with teeth harder than killing Bayonetta. While an argument can be made for soul attacks being possessed by Gomorrah as he devours Jeanne's soul, the only summon that is definitely capable of attacking a soul it doesn't have a connection with is Queen Sheba. Also when Gomorrah attacks angels it tears them apart with its teeth, then takes their soul afterwards. While the same can be done to Goku that indicates that the demons tear their victims apart before taking them. If Gomorrah tries to do that Goku will annihilate him._

 _ **Queen Sheba:**_ _With him having started using the hit and run tactic, the best chance she had of winning was Queen Sheba, who would attack from behind, and if Queen Sheba were able to catch Goku the sheer physical strength of Queen Sheba could crush him, but the problem is that Queen Sheba wasn't going to get the jump on him because Goku can sense life force, which Queen Sheba would have a huge amount of. The only thing that may stop him sensing such a being before it hits him is if that being is extremely fast, and while Queen Sheba is anything but slow, Goku is still faster. At that point, Goku has the advantage, because Bayonetta noticeably exhausts her magic reserves when she uses the summons, seeing as how the disappearance of her clothes when she summons things, while the makers obviously intended it for fanservice, is still an indicator that her energy is being expended as her clothes are maintained by her power. This is supported by the way her clothes vanish completely in Bloody Fate when she is knocked unconscious._

 _What's more, Queen Sheba very much seemed to require both Bayonetta and Jeanne to summon and was only able to maintain for a few seconds, that is, in the game. If the movie Bloody Fate is factored then Bayonetta outright stated she needed Jeanne to summon Queen Sheba and they are then shown controlling her together, but on the flipside Queen Sheba stays for several minutes in the movie Bloody Fate. If we focus on the game only there's still no solid evidence Bayonetta can summon Queen Sheba alone at all, and even then she has only maintained her a few seconds, whereas in this fight she maintained the summon for several minutes, a feat she would not actually be capable of unless the movie is factored in, since we know that if she loses control of the summon it consumes her. Once Sheba is summoned Goku can take advantage of Bayonetta's weakened state to start hitting her, and in that scenario he only needs to injure her enough that she loses control of Queen Sheba, then Queen Sheba will devour Bayonetta's soul. This makes Queen Sheba another losing strategy._

 _In general Goku has a counter to all Bayonetta's tricks, and ultimately a combination of his speed, skill, blasts and Instant Transmission are too effective to overcome._


End file.
